


Sunburn

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total fluff -- a PG-13 PWP, if you like. A friendly rivalry leads to unpleasant consequences for Kel, until Buri makes it better again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“How's the weather up there?” Buri asked, teasing.

Kel looked down to see Buri, pony-mounted, riding beside her left stirrup. “Up here? On this majestic, powerful creature?” She patted her horse's neck. “Just wonderful. Down there, I'd imagine it's a little dusty.” It was a dry summer day, and Buri's Rider group was traveling with a half-company of the King's Own in a winding column of men, women, horses, and ponies.

“Oh, no.” Buri grinned, as they turned a corner and the sun began to shine directly onto the right side of Kel's face. “I'm just enjoying the shade.”


	2. Chapter 2

Taking off her shirt that night, Kel moved stiffly. It had been so hot during the day that she'd shed her tunic before noon. It wasn't considered decent, but in the midland hills – north of the Bazhir homeland, south of the majority of Tortall's fiefs and towns – there was no one, save the occasional hillfolk, to see them pass. Most of the men stripped to the waist, while the women settled for rolling up their shirtsleeves.

Kel had ridden, all day, with the sun shining on one side her face and neck, and one arm, while Buri smirked in her horse's shadow.

“Aw,” Buri said, from the entrance to their tent. “Poor lady knight, after all day on that big old horse.”

“You'd be almost as bad, if you hadn't been hiding behind me.” Kel gritted her teeth, forcing herself to lift her arms. Her breastband had to come off before she could sleep, but gods it hurt...

“Want some help with that?”


	3. Chapter 3

“I'm not sure I trust you right now,” Kel said, but she hated herself for being so snappish.

Buri went to one of her saddlebags, removing a small pot. “You can always trust me. Just hold still.” She opened the jar, and Kel caught the scent of aloe and magic. “This will help.”

She crossed the tent. “Here, hold this.” She placed the jar in Kel's left hand, then scooped out a little of the cooling gel and began to rub it over Kel's right arm. She started at the wrist, working her way up to forearm, elbow, and bicep. Her touch was gentler than usual, but insistant. “There now, tell me that's not better.” Then she reached up, running her fingers over Kel's face and rubbing salve into her neck and upper chest.


	4. Chapter 4

“Where'd you get this?” Kel asked.

Buri grinned. “Someone owed me a favor.”

Kel peered at the jar. “Someone with healing magic?”

“Naturally.” She put the lid back on the jar. “Here, now.” She fingered Kel's breastband. “You wanted help with this, didn't you?”

Kel flexed her shoulders. “I might be able to get it, now.” Then she saw Buri's smirk. “Or, well, maybe I do need help,” she agreed.

Buri reached for the fasteners, slipping the garment off. “You're burned here,” she mused, looking at the line between pink and white skin. “But not _here.”_ And she began to scatter kisses over Kel's breasts.


	5. Chapter 5

Kel arched into Buri's kisses, grateful that her sunburn was localized. The healing salve helped a lot, but even with its magic, she wasn't sure her right arm or shoulder could handle that much attention. Fortunately, other parts of her could.

“You,” she gasped, winding her fingers in Buri's hair, “are amazing.”

“I'm glad you think so.” Buri reached for Kel's belt buckle. “You're not burned down here, are you?”

“Well.” Kel swallowed.

“Maybe I'd better find out.” The look on her face, now, was positively wicked. “You might need help getting your breeches off, too.”

“I just might.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kel stretched on her bedroll, naked, eyes slitted with bliss. Beside her, Buri was just as bare. She still hadn't lost that wicked expression – though it now had an element of pride, which Kel had to admit was well deserved. The sunburn treatment had just been the first step of a highly enjoyable night. It was definitely an improvement on the preceding day.

“And I wasn't going to trust you?” Kel said, ruefully.

“I know you,” Buri answered, kissing the unburned side of her neck. “You're just a grouch when you're in pain. And fortunately, I know what to do about that.”


End file.
